


T is for Time Out

by sanggyun



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanggyun/pseuds/sanggyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hansol wanted was for Byungjoo to ask before he took his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Time Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on [LJ](http://beatboxxr.livejournal.com/1394.html) although I highly recommend not reading it there because the formatting was screwed up (unless you wanna read A/N's because I don't post them on here).

“Byungjoo, I said stop it!” Hansol’s annoyed reprehensions were masked by the excited chatter in the classroom, the children finally able to have their precious free time. Byungjoo only giggled at Hansol’s reaction, taking more of the boy’s crayons and scribbling on his paper with them. In the midst of switching crayons mid-scribble, he broke a crayon, the uneven pieces rolling to Hansol idly. Hansol froze, his gaze distant. It felt as if the entire classroom was watching the two, even though it obviously wasn’t that way. In fact, no one had even noticed the little quarrel going on in the far corner of the room.

Hansol gripped the crayon pieces tightly in his hands.

“Y-Y…You…” He looked at Byungjoo, tears rushing down his face. “You broke it! You broke my crayon!” A mix between a pterodactyl cry and a howl was suddenly heard within the room and everyone dropped everything and turned to the two boys, who were now on the floor. Hansol was on top of Byungjoo punching randomly while Byungjoo tried to punch back in defence. Their teacher didn’t waste any time running over and breaking the fight apart.

“Hansol! Byungjoo! Stop right this instant!” She yelled, the two boys scrambling to separate themselves before they were punished. “I’m _very_ disappointed in you two. You know the rules; no fighting in the classroom and you both know how I stand by this rule.” The two boys nodded, hanging their heads as they were scolded by their ~~scary~~ teacher. “I’m sure you both know what’s coming for you two.” Their heads snapped up, fear more than clear in their eyes.

“Miss… please..no…”

“Now, I’m sorry Byungjoo, but you know the rules.”

“But he started it!” Byungjoo pointed at Hansol accusingly, who looked like a deer in the headlights. Their teacher felt a bit sorry for the boy who, most likely, still hadn’t processed what was going on. She had to stay firm, though, or else Byungjoo would try to pass one on her and they both knew it.

“I don’t care who started it!” Her voice loomed through the classroom and Byungjoo immediately shut up. “You both took a part of this and you’re both getting a time out. Now, go! I don’t want to see either of your faces until you’ve figured out what you did wrong.” The teacher pointed at the door and watched carefully to make sure they both walked outside.

“But—”

“ _No ‘but’s._ ” 

Byungjoo sighed and twisted the knob, pulling Hansol behind him who was still in shock of getting in trouble in the midst of a hissy fit. Byungjoo slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor.

“Nice going, frankfurter.” Byungjoo side eyed Hansol, who simply looked at him weirdly.

“What?”

“Frankfurter.”

Hansol shrugged, indicating that he didn’t get it. Byungjoo sighed, “It’s a hot dog, stupid. I called you a hot dog.”  Hansol beamed, seating himself next to Byungjoo with a knowing look.

“So you think I’m hot, hm?” He nudged Byungjoo with his shoulder, trying to raise his eyebrows at him but instead it looked like they were twitching uncontrollably. Byungjoo grimaced,

“Don’t ever do that again.” Hansol giggled and Byungjoo couldn’t help but join in. Their teacher came outside in the midst of their laughter, nodding to herself.

“I see you two have solved your differences,” Hansol visibly jumped from the sudden voice next to him while Byungjoo gripped onto the boy’s arm out of terror. “But have you figured out what you did wrong?” The two boys looked at each other for a second and turned back to the teacher. They both nodded. “Good! That’s what I like to hear.” She smiled affectionately and called them back into the classroom, holding the door open for them. When the two sat down, Hansol leaned close to Byungjoo’s ear, not before making sure that their teacher wasn’t looking their way.

“You’re a butt head, Byungjoo.”


End file.
